BellatrixTheMagicalPotato
Dashie12345 is a regular user on the Club Penguin Wiki. She lives in India. Her penguin's name is Violetpiano. She loves going on Club Penguin, especially the servers Blizzard, Chinook, and Beanie. She frequently uses acronyms, and considers herself a friendly user. She also loves butter, and pookies. She also enjoys reading, her favorite books being Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. About her Penguin Dashie12345's main penguin is Violetpiano. Violetpiano was created in October 2005 by her older cousin who gave it to her when she graduated to college. Dashie12345 started playing CP in 2009. She considers herself a player of Old CP as her cousin occasionally did let her play Club Penguin in 2005- 2007. She also owns a spare account called Perfectabeth. Activities on Private Servers Dashie12345 often plays LimitlessCP and sometime she also uses Oasis, both for mainly chatting with her friends and filming. Favourites * Color: Black, Indigo and other bright, vibrant colors. * Genre of music: Rock, alternative rock, occasionally soul, pop and dubstep. * Remix type: Nightcore and mashup. * Anime: Inazuma Eleven, Zatch Bell, Death Note, Code Geass * Cartoon: Cyberchase, Hercules, Phineas and Ferb, Johnny Test * Musical Artist: Fall Out Boy, Imagine Dragons, Maroon 5, Adele, Michael Jackson * Songs: The Phoenix (FOB), My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (FOB), I Don't Care (FOB),Monster (ID), Who We Are (ID), Moves Like Jagger (M5), Misery (M5), Skyfall (Adele), Beat It (MJ), Salute (Little Mix). * Harry Potter Character: Hermione Granger and Sirius Black. * PJO/HOO Character: Leo Valdez, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano and Annabeth Chase. * Mythology: Greek * Greek/Roman God(dess): Nike/Victoria * Computer Game: Club Penguin (duh) and Pottermore. * CP Agency: Robber Penguin Agency * Meme: The Trollface * CPPS: Limitless CP * Tourist Trap: Sun Temple of Konark, Niagara Falls. * Book: Harry Potter, PJO/HOO. Least Favorites * Color: Baby Pink * Genre of Music: Pop, rap * Remix Type: None * Anime: Unknown (she doesn't watch a lot of anime) * Cartoon: Oggy and the Cockroaches. * Musical Artists: JB and One Direction * Songs: Anything by JB * HP Character: Dolores Jane Umbridge * PJO/HOO Character: Octavian * Mythology: None * Greek/Roman Goddess: Aphrodite/Venus * Computer Game: Five Nights at Freddy's * CP Agency: CPPD * Meme: The Lenny * CPPS; None * Tourist Trap: none * Book: Twilight Trivia *She is a non-member on Club Penguin. *She is a top agent of the EPF, and a ninja. *She is a fan of Gary, and has met him on Club Penguin. *This User has successfully won Cool Pixels's Club Penguin Costume Contest which was held at the Club Penguin Wiki. *Her favorite artists are Fall Out Boy, Imagine Dragons and Adele. *She holds the record for the longest name on the Camp Half Blood Roleplay Wiki family tree. (Bellatrix Eren Levina Lyren Apate Titania Rhea Iris Xahria Limos Eris Syrena Thea Rizaia Athena Neia Geminaia Evelyn Summer Dumbledore) Gallery Category:Female Users Category:2014 Users